With the accelerated development of science and technology, electronic devices that possess touch control functions are increasingly and widely applied in people's daily life and work, which bring huge convenience, and thus become an important and integral tool in human-computer interaction.
Current touch control devices often comprise a plurality of driving electrodes and a plurality of sensing electrodes. The driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes are alternately arranged, and accordingly, the detection of a touch position can be realized via a change in capacitance between the driving electrode and sensing electrode. However, the current touch control devices may only realize the detection of a touch position, but may fail to detect the corresponding touch force.
The disclosed touch control device, touch display device, and driving method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.